bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Baladin Island
'''Baladin Island '''is an island far off the coast of Silverpine, northwest of Gilneas. The island was once ruled By House Embersong, now a war has broken out that engulfs the land. Northsea pirates seek to claim the island and turn it into a pirate paradise, while the defenders hold out to restore it. History Most records have been lost pertaining the origins of the Island. The island has been around for thousands of years. The ruling family has remain unbroken. House Embersong known for their kind ways have ruled the Island and brought a great age of harmony. Some say they were former servants of Azshara who left Ashenvale before the rest of the Highborne were banished. Subjugation of Baladin Island Eventually the Island was discovered by the High elves of Quel'thalas. House Embersong was promptly subjugated into their Kingdom to the chargin of the people. It was only later Anasterian granted them the title of Baronetcy. House Embersong remained a knight house for thousands of years, despite having a making of Viscounty. Largely due to their isolated nature, and they were content. The Fall of House Embersong Later years brought the fall of House Embersong. As Quel'thalas fell, Lord Embersong gathered many of his men, sons, and cousins. Heading to Quel'thalas to aid them. They were eventually slaughtered by the undead and raised. Sir Itladron Embersong sent the young Ilaerise to Silvermoon to be trained as a warrior. Sir Iltaldron fate was never discovered. With the death of so many defenders and knights. Baladin Island ended it's age of prosperity and went into the uncertain future. Currently Since the Fall of House Embersong. Dark times has plagued the island. A terribly storm sank all their ships. A fleet of Northsea Freebooters were unfortunate enough to get vcaught in the Storm.. While their ships were destroyed, they managed to make landfall. The handfall of island defenders were nearly wiped out. While the southern portion of the Island is lost, the northern section remains in the peoples hand. Those who could not flee to the north were captured, and enslaved. Though the people have given up, they pray to their goddesses for help. The people look to the Horizon in hopes of seeing the lost daughter of House Embersong return upon the tides. Culture Known for it's isolation. The Island had been largely forgotten by most, even elves barely remember Baladin Island home of the woodland elves. While the inhabitants are mostly high elves. The people earned the nickname of Wood Elves for their lifestyle. Despite their isolationist ways, the people of Baladin are known to be friendly to outsiders. It is considered rude to turn away a person in need. Living a simple life of work and worship. The inhabitants usually spend their days working their various crafts, religious work, or reveaing. Each region tends to gravitate to a particular goddess, and lifestyle, but it's not uncommon for someone to gravitate to a region they weren't raised in. Their peaceful lifestyle led to minimal defenders. Enough to defend the Island with. Trade and Economics Baladin Island grew thanks to it's natural resources. Blessed by rich gemstone mines. The primary trade is Emerald and Sapphires. While the Island has a plentiful amount of Wood. The Elves dare not harvest more than they need in risk of provoking Adrane's fury. So Lumber export is discouraged. The secondary trade is fish and crops. Although, with the Northsea Freebooters taking most of the Island. Fishing and farming have stifled to a crawl. Religion Unlike the rest of the world where shamanism, holy light, druidism, are central. A paganistic religion formed and grew. Worshipping the three Goddesses. The people of the Island worship Adrane the Maiden, Eithne the Mother, and Tithys the Crone. Adrane the Maiden Goddess of New life, fetility, and growth. Many farmers pray to her for good crops. Her domain resides in the South eastern area of Baladin. Each harvest each farmer offers a portion of their crops to her, in hopes of her blessing. She is known to be a friend of the woodland creatures. Some speculate her to be Aessina, but such words would be considered sacrilege. Many mothers to be invoke her name for a safe pregnancy, not a single report of miscarriage or stillborn has occurred. Eithne the Mother Goddess of Beauty and Creation, unlike Adrane, who rules over life. Eithne is the muse of artisans. Known for the love of art, many crafters, singers, or dances invoke her. Her worshippers are known as anyone who is patron of the fine arts (Dancing, poetry, music, painting, and sculpting.) A large library lies in the temple containing thousands of years worth of poetry, sheet music, and some of the finest pieces of art on the island. Tithys the Crone Goddess of Wisdom. Followers of Tithys pride themselves on knowledge. Most followers spends their days solving unsolvable puzzles or contemplating life's mysteries. Scribes, and scholars flock to the Temple of the Crone. Initiates of Tithys are encourage to take a pilgrimage to the outside world and bring back new knowledge. The Holy Light While the Holy Light has reached Baladin by word, it has not grown. Most people content with their current religion of the land. Few people worship the light. Locations Various locations of Baladin Island. Aenwyn Keep Aenwyn keep is a Keep town at the top of Baladin. The seat of power in Baladin Island, and the former home of House Embersong. Now it houses the last hold out of the people of Baladin. Unable to take the Keep, the pirates have begun to starve them out. Willowsong A town nestled on the west side of the Island. It is connected to the sea by a small port that connects by a road. One of the two major ports in Baladin. The town has seen better days since the pirates took over. Wispwood On the eastern side of Island lies a peaceful town called Wispwood. One of the two major ports in Baladin. The town has seen better days since the pirates took over. Sunlit Isles The Sunlit Isles are a group isles in the North West. Category:Places Category:Islands